Confusão
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Tem certas coisas que o Kanon não deveria propor pro Saga... twincest Saga x Kanon, oneshot, lemon.


_**Confusão**_

Saga olhou para aquela cadeira, meio apreensivo, meio em confusão. Sentia-se tão constrangido, que era quase como se tornar virgem de novo. Aliás, em sua primeira vez não houvera aquilo!

Kanon, como sempre safado e lúbrico, lá estava atrás de si, pensando no que ele faria. Impaciente, resolveu intervir:

- O que há, Saga? Que há de errado com a cadeira?

- Com a cadeira, nada. O que há de errado é com essa matéria esquisita que você trouxe!

- Qual é, Saga! A matéria não tem nada de esquisita. A coisa está toda em sua cabeça!

- Acho... que fica meio inviável de fazer, Kanon.

- E por que? Se é possível no papel...

O mais velho tomou de novo a matéria em mãos, sem saber se ria, se chorava, ou se desesperava. Aquilo consistia em uma nova posição sexual que Kanon queria experimentar. Na verdade, ele havia trazido inúmeras posições novas para experimentar consigo... todas vindas de revistas, sites, etc. E eles até conseguiram fazer várias delas - mas aquela da cadeira...

- Ande, Saga! Vai me dizer que está "frígido" hoje...

- Não exatamente. Kanon, olhe bem pro desenho e talvez você me entenda!

O caçula tomou o papel entre as mãos. Era um desenho rudimentar de um casal, no qual a mulher sentava na cadeira de costas para o homem e arrebitava o traseiro para ele. Ao fazê-lo, ela dava acesso ao parceiro, que poderia penetrá-la pela "porta da frente" ou pela "porta de trás".

- Hum. Saga, a única coisa de diferente aqui... é que você não tem boceta.

- Exatamente. E sabe no que isso implica?

- Sei. Eu vou ter que, invariavelmente, comer o seu cu. Algo além disso?

- Sim! Por ser homem, eu tenho pênis e saco escrotal! E como, Kanon eu vou encostar meu saco na cadeira?

- Encostando, oras!

- Kanon! Sexo é algo vigoroso, não é só "encostar e sentar"! Ainda mais você, que fica meio descontrolado quando tá com tesão demais...

- Eu sempre estou com tesão demais!

- Por isso mesmo! Vai vir com tudo, aos repelões, e meu saco na cadeira... meus ovos vão virar ovos mexidos!

Kanon riu ao se aperceber daquela alegação.

- Está aprendendo a fazer piadas como eu, Saga?

- O que a estreita convîvência não faz...

- E bota estreita nisso... - disse Kanon, um sorriso malicioso brotando em seus lábios experientes - Mas Saguinha, meu doce e amado irmãozinho... que ataque de frescurite é esse? Você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro ou um fresquinho?

Saga virou os olhos, inconformado.

- Kanon! Saco é uma coisa sensível - sendo o portador deste um Cavaleiro e Ouro ou um homem comum!

- Tenta, Saga! Só dessa vez, vai! Prometo que, se não gostar, a gente não faz mais. Tá bom?

O mais velho respirou fundo, ainda meio apreensivo.

- Está certo! Ah, Kanon, o que eu não faço por você!

O mais moço sorriu, aquele sorriso sardônico surgindo de novo em seus lábios... enquanto se divertia ao ver o gêmeo tentando se posicionar na cadeira, tomando o maior cuidado com o saco.

- Un... assim... é, eu acho que assim fica bom. Pronto, Kanon, pode vir! Mas vem com cuidado, hein!

Como ambos já estavam totalmente nus, só restou a Kanon ir até Saga, beijando seus ombros e acariciando suas costas enquanto dizia mais besteira:

- Como pode...? Um homem que dá o cu com facilidade, mas tem "não-me-toques" com o saco!

- "Dar o cu" eu dou faz tempo, oras! Já esse negócio de saco na cadeira, pra mim é novo!

- Tá bem... eu vou cuidar bem dos seus ovinhos... assim como cuidei bem do seu rabinho quando tirei o seu cabaço!

Aquele palavriado chulo, volgar, apesar de não ser o preferido de Saga, sempre o deixava excitado. Muito excitado. Quase involuntariamente, seu pensamento foi levado para o dia em que Kanon "tirou o seu cabaço". Ele, Saga, era muito jovem na época... e muito inexperiente. Mas Kanon, com todo o amor e carinho que tinha por si, fez com que seu receio fosse desfeito - e a experiência fosse maravilhosa...

Se um dia Saga tivera receio de fazer sexo anal, agora aquilo para ele era totalmente corriqueiro e fácil. Será que com a tal "posição da cadeira" seria a mesma coisa? Será que todo aquele receio só morava em sua cabeça, sendo desfeito quando ele enfim visse que não era nada daquilo?

Ficou mais tranquilo ao pensar daquela forma. Enfim sentiu os beijos, as mãos de Kanon por seu corpo... e mordeu or lábios de excitação.

- Un... Kanon...

- Tá gostando...? Já conseguiu esquecer um pouco o saco?

- Já...

- Então está bem...!

Felz por sua habilidade em fazer o parceiro se excitar de forma tão fácil, Kanon deu dois dedos para ele lamber. Saga atendeu, não só lambendo como chupando. Kanon, após isto, acariciou a entradinha do parceiro com os dedos lambuzados com a saliva do outro, ainda sem penetrar. Com a outra mão, passou a beliscar seus mamilos.

- Uhn... - Saga geima, já com muito tesão, movendo os quadris na cadeira. Kanon se sentiu ainda mais satisfeito.

- Tá vendo, Saga? Você mexe os quadris e o saco não dói...

- É verdade... uhn...

- Isso quer dizer que já está pronto pra eu te comer...?

- Já sim... vai, Kanon, eu quero...!

Mais feliz ainda por vê-lo de tal forma, Kanon enfim adentrou a cavidade do gêmeo com os dedos, fazendo vai-e-vem nele... e a outra mão, a que antes beliscava seus mamilos, foi descendo, descendo... até chegar ao membro e o masturbar.

- Ahn, Kanon...!

- Tá gostoso...?

- Gostoso é pouco... uhn...!

- E vai ficar ainda melhor...

Sem poder mais se conter, Kanon retirou os dedos do gêmeo e encostou a cabecinha do pênis na entradinha do parceiro. Logo depois, enfiou gostoso demtro dele... devagar, porém de uma vez só.

Saga segurou no espaldar da cadeira, mordendo os lábios mais uma vez. Era muito bom... tão bom, que logo esqueceu do "detalhe" que o atormentara antes do início da transa.

Kanon iniciou os movimentos logo, indo a um ritmo mais intenso, por conta do que Saga sabiamente previra como "tesão demais". Aquela posição inusitada, de bunda pra cima, toda arrebitada... o excitava demais.

- Uuuunnnn... Kanon...!

O gêmeo mais moço não hesitou em dar prazer ao companheiro. Tomou seu membro com a mão esquerda, massageando-o com perícia, enquanto sua outra mão lhe acariciava o corpo sem cessar. Seus lábios beijavam os ombros e a nuca de Saga, ele todo só vivendo para aquele momento...

O mais velho também já estava bastante atentado e, portanto, movia os quadris com o mesmo ardor do parceiro. A língua do gêmeo, os lábios do gêmeo, a voz lúbrica do gêmeo... tudo isso o fazia ficar fora de si, como, aliás, Kanon sempre o deixava...

Estava tão atentado, que nem percebeu... que seu saco saiu da cadeira enquanto se movia... e com o impulso que ele e Kanon deram pra frente logo em seguida... prendeu o saco entre seu próprio corpo e o assento da cadeira.

- AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...!

Kanon, pensando que aquele era apesar mais um gemido de prazer, talvez um pouco mais intenso do que o habitual, continuou o ato sem se perturbar. Somente quando Saga deu sinais de que estava realmente machucado foi que ele parou...

- Ah, Kanon, pára! Meu saco, Kanon, meu saco, PÁRA!

A muito custo, percebendo a situação em que o gêmeo estava, ele enfim parou.

- Caralho, Saga, começou tão bem...

- Fazer o quê...! Ahn, Kanon eu aqui com dor no saco e você...!

- Doeu tanto assim?

- Doeu! Acho que vou ficar estéril...!

- Ué, e qual a diferença? Vai me dizer que você pretendia fazer um filho no meu cu!

Saga não pôde evitar o riso ante aquele chiste, mesmo ainda sentindo dor. Kanon, aproveitando o ensejo, continuou "brincando":

- Só se quisesse fazer filho numa mulher! E aí, Saga, ia querer fazer isso?

- Não, seu besta...! Somos Cavaleiros, não podemos ser pais...! Ahn, eu aqui quase perdendo o saco e você me vem com essas!

- Então quer dizer que você quer comer uma mulher, mesmo sem fazer um filho nela...

- Não seja idiota, Kanon...!

- Hum... tá bem. Agora eu fiquei com pena de você.

Enfim demonstrando alguma empatia, Kanon deitou Saga no tapete macio da sala e começou a fazer carinho nos "ovinhos" dele.

- Hum... tão machucadinhos, tão...? Querem que o titio Kanon dê um jeitinho?

Saga quase riu novamente. O gêmeo continuou com o "carinho" no saco, e logo em seguida pegou uma pomada para passar nele. Em breve, com todos aqueles cuidados, Saga sentiu a dor diminuir enfim cessar.

- Pois é, mano! - disse Kanon, mais animadinho - Até que não foi tão grave. Nem roxo ficou!

- Mas... mas ainda está tão sensível!

- É...? Pois então vamos fazer uma coisinha especial!

O caçula tomou uma almofada e a colocou em cima da cadeira, vendo se a mesma serviria, em tamanho e textura, ao que pretendia fazer.

- Un... acho que serve, sim! Bem... vamos lá, Saguinha! Com essa almofada, todo o impacto que poderia acontecer no seu saco será absorvido!

O primogênito fitou o amante com uma expressão totalmente indignada.

- Kanon, você está maluco?

- Por que?

- Eu quase tenho o saco arrancado fora por conta de sua posição inviável pra dois homens, e você ainda quer insistir!

- Agora a cadeira está almofadada, Saga!

- Mesmo assim! Com o saco desse jeito, nem era pra continuarmos transando! Só pensa mesmo com a cabeça de baixo!

- Ah, Saguinha... vai deixar meu "amiguinho" na mão?

Saga virou os olhos de indignação.

- Ai, Kanon... que paciência tem que ter com você!

- Ah, espera um pouco. Eu posso... posso fazer algo que o faça se sentir melhor.

O mais novo, então, passou a acariciar o peito, os ombros, o abdômen do gêmeo... e enfim foi para seu membro, masturbando-o até sentir um inicio de ereção.

- Un... Kanon, que mãos habilidosas!

- São, não são...? Eu sabia que ia conseguir atentá-lo de novo!

- Kanon... me come aqui mesmo...!

- Não, Saga... na cadeira!

- Você disse... que se eu não gostasse, não fazíamos nunca mais!

- Sim... mas a gente nem terminou!

- E precisa terminar...? Viu o resultado quase trágico que deu!

- Un... vai, Saguinha... só mais uma vez!

Contrariado, o mais velho levantou do chão e sentou na cadeira, ajeitando o saco mais uma vez. De fato, com a almofada ficava melhor...

- Kanon, se eu perder o saco por sua causa...

- Não vai perder! Eu vou fazer com bastante cuidado dessa vez...

Realmente se demonstrando mais cuidadoso, Kanon o lubrificou mais um pouco e o penetrou mais uma vez. Ao iniciar os movimentos, no entanto, Saga sentiu uma sensibilidade estranha no saco.

- Un... Kanon, está doendo...

- Eu estou fazendo devagar, Saga...!

- Mesmo assim... está dolorido, Kanon!

- E o que quer que eu faça?

- Pare um pouco, oras!

O mais novo parou, demonstrando uma certa irritação.

- Saga, que bosta! Tô quase brochando, e olha que eu tenho muito mais problemas com excesso de ereções do que com a falta delas!

- Kanon, não percebe o quão egoísta está sendo?

O caçula teve de dar a mão à palmatória. Estava sendo egoísta mesmo, dado que não havia sido o seu saco a ser prensado no assento da cadeira.

- Tá bem, Saga. Sai da cadeira.

- O que... o que vai fazer?

- Já vai ver?

O mais velho saiu, sem ter muita noção do que ele faria. Para sua surpresa, o amante se sentou na cadeira, na posição de passivo.

- Pronto, Saga. Seu saco tá doendo, então me come você. O meu ainda não foi machucado hoje, então posso roçá-lo na almofada. E de quebra ainda tomar cuidado ao pegar seu caso como exemplo. OK?

- Hum... estou surpreso, Kanon!

- Sim! Agora, mãos à obra!

O mais velho quase se arrependera de pensar daquela forma. Afinal... Kanon agora tentava reparar o que fizera, mesmo com sua persistência em querer terminar a relação sexual.

Foi até o gêmeo e começou a lhe beijar. O caçula não precisava de muito... pois já era atentado naturalmente.

- Ahn... Saga... você sabe que, comigo, não são necessárias muitas preliminares... não é?

- Mesmo assim... eu gosto.

- E me atenta...!

Saga sorriu. Todo aquele seu "tom ofendido" passou a sumir... e ele, então, logo se sentiu mais animado para fazer o que Kanon desejava. Como sabia que o gêmeo não gostava de esperar, logo o lubrificou e penetrou. O caçula, nem um pouco preocupado com aqulio de "E se meu saco...?", passou a se mover rapidamente, deixando Saga insano... e fazendo com que ele, quase imdiatamente, esquecesse do incidente ocorrido com seus pobres ovinhos.

- Uhn... Kanon... você está bastante afoito... hein?

- Ora...! Começamos o negócio... tivemos um contratempo... e eu quero terminá-lo logo!

- Pois sim... então vamos lá!

O primogênito passou a um ritmo bastante forte e intenso, e o amante, como no momento se focava mais no prazer do ato do que em qualquer outra coisa, logo levou as mãos do gêmeo ao próprio membro, para que o estimulasse.

- Uuuuuunnn, Kanon...! Você sabe como apimentar uma transa, hein...?

- Claro que sei... e você ainda duvida?

Naquele ritmo gostoso, intenso e forte, os gêmeos logo se sentiram perto de gozar.

- Ahn, Saga...! Saga...!

Por uma espécie de "pressentimento", o mais velho segurou o membro do amante, enquanto ainda o masturbava, e o deixou diretamente apontado para o encosto da cadeira.

- Isso, Saga... isso...! Ahn...! Aaaaaahhhnn...!

Kanon gozou, segurando no encosto da cadeira e jogando a cabeça para trás, enquanto sua seiva jorrava e ia diretamente de encontro ao espaldar, deixando nele o resquício e a prova de seu orgasmo. Saga o penetrou freneticamente mais algumas vezes, e então atingiu o clímax, segurando firme em seu corpo.

Logo depois do gozo, ambos se beijaram na boca e se acariciaram.

- Un.. e aí, Saga...? Esqueceu o saco já...?

- Já sim. Nem dói mais!

- O cuzinho do Kaninho é mágico, tá vendo só...?

- Sei...!

- Mas é verdade!

- Kanon... amor...

- O que...?

- A cadeira ficou toda suja.

- Não é "suja", Saga! É "gozada"! Até parece que minha porra é algo sujo! Pois sim!

- Un... tá bom, Kanon... mas vem cá... e pra limpar essa sujeira... digo... essa "gozação" toda?

- Ah, deixa ela assim por mais um tempo!

- Como...?

- É, Saga! Olha que coisa linda, a cadeira toda lambuzada, provando que a gente fodeu nela! É quase arte!

- Tinha que ser o Kanon...

- Mas é sério! Na verdade, quando vi o desenho da posição na revista, logo pensei nisso: na porra toda espalhada na cadeira! Foi por isso que quis tanto assim terminar a transa nessa posição! Só que imaginava, desde o começo, a sua porra na cadeira! Pena que aconteceu tudo aquilo com seu saco...

Saga riu de novo, mal crendo no que ouvia!

- Kanon! Eu não sei se choro, se acho graça! Você é um maluco mesmo! Que confusão!

- Ao menos sou um maluco feliz e sexualmente realizado. Pois sim! E do jeito que as pessoas ditas "normais" levam uma vida de merda, até que eu estou no lucro, sabe! Eu hein... normal neste mundo deve ser um puta saco do cacete! E dessa vez não faço nenhuma referência aos seus lindos ovinhos, tá bom...?

- Está certo! Vamos ao banho! Mas vamos ter de limpar a cadeira em breve, antes de a criada chegar e ver!

Foi a vez de Kanon rir. E então, os gêmeos-amantes foram ao banho... com mais uma divertida e gostosa história de "foda" pra lembrar!

FIM


End file.
